Digital Pre-Distortion (“DPD”) is a basic element of communications, including both wireless and wireline communication systems. It is used to increase the effectiveness and the efficiency of power amplifiers, particularly in determining system inputs to result in acceptable output power. In traditional communications, output power is modified by altering the input power from a modulator, or by altering the gain level of a communication transmission chain, or by altering both the input power and the gain level to the degree that a change in one parameter is exactly offset by a corresponding and opposite change in the other parameter.